Every Breath Every Memory
by Haruna Agate
Summary: Kenapa harus bersedih karena satu hal, padahal ada banyak alasan di luar sana yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.


**Every Breath ~ Every Memory**

—**A Secret Things Called LOVE—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiction by: Haruna Agate**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

―×―×―

**Sai's POV**

Kenapa harus bersedih karena satu hal, padahal ada banyak alasan di luar sana yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Itu salah satu kata-kata Shin-Niisan.

Aku selalu mengingatnya.

"Ah, Sai? Pulang bareng yuk."

"Sakura? Ah.. Iya."

Namaku Sai.

Aku 17 tahun dan sekarang sekolah di Tokyo-Art Senior High School.

Kata teman-temanku, aku ini orang yang ramah.

Hahaha. Ku rasa mereka salah.

Ah ya, dan yang di sebelahku ini.

Dia Sakura Haruno.

Sahabatku, err.. yah, sahabatku.

Hehehe.

Dia cantik dan sangat manis.

Aku.. menyukainya.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Ah, Sasuke."

Yah.. meskipun aku menyukainya, tapi.. ada seseorang lain yang sudah lebih dulu memenangkan hatinya.

"Pulang bareng yuk."

"Hee? Tapi aku bersama Sai."

"Boleh kan Sai?" pemuda berambut raven itu melihatku.

Hm.. Tampan.

Heiiii... Baiklah, aku bukan sedang terpesona dengan pemuda lain ini.

Hanya menilai.

Pantas saja seluruh gadis di sekolahku menjadi tergila-gila.

Termasuk Sakura.

"Yah.. asal kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Boleh saja." jawabku, dingin.

"Hahaha. Arigatooo~"

Pemuda berambut raven itu lalu menggandeng Sakura, meninggalkanku sendiri.

Sakura menengok ke arah belakang, pandangannya padaku mengatakan _Sai-maafkan-aku-ya!_

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum.

Senyum PALSU.

Kalian pasti tahu, hatiku sakit.

Tentu saja.

Coba kalian bayangkan, orang yang kalian suka, menyukai orang lain.

Dan sekarang orang itu sedang tepat berada di depan pelupuk mata (?)

Itu menyakitkan bukan?

Tapi.. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun..

Yah.. Kurang lebih begitu..

Haah~

Membosankan.

Hidupku membosankan..

Sasuke baka~

Yah, Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sudah merebut sahabatku yang berharga.

―×―×―

Aku selalu menunggu.

Menunggu.

Kapan kau akan melihatku.. Sakura?

Padahal akulah yang selalu di sampingmu kan?

Aku yang setiap detik menemanimu..

Sakura.. kapan kau sadari perasaanku ini?

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata.

Perasaan takut apa ini?

Haha.. Bodoh.

_Trrt... Trrt.._

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

Ada panggilan masuk.

Eh?

'_Sakura-chan Calling'_

_Klik._

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Saaaaaiiiii~ tebak apa yang baru saja terjadi...!"

Suara Sakura mengagetkanku.

Tampaknya ia sedang bahagia sekali.

"Hn? Daijoubu ka, Sakura? Kau heboh sekali.. Apa Kakashi-sensei hamil?"

Baiklah, itu memang pertanyaan bodoh.

Abaikan saja.

"Aduhhh.. Kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu sih? Fufufufu. Lucu sekali."

"..."

"Sai.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan dingin begitu doooong~!" Sakura merajuk.

"Haah.. Ya... Baiklah. Ada apa, Nona Kecil?"

"Aku dan Sasuke jadian! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~!"

Teriakan Sakura membahana.

Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku.

Tch...

Sakura..

Kau tidak peka sama sekali rupanya...

"Sai?"

"..."

"Saaaaai~~~~!"

"Hah? Ah.. Iya? Kenapa?"

"Baka. Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak senang mendengar kabar ini?"

"Ah.. Senang kok. Ehehehe. Omedetou gozaimasu, Sakura."

"Arigatoooo~!"

"Oh ya, sudah dulu ya, aku ngantuk. Sebaiknya Sakura juga cepat tidur."

"Eh? Tumben kau begitu? Yah.. Ya sudah. Oyasumi, Sai.."

_Klik._

Kalau aku tidak segera menyudahi teleponnya, aku bisa mati karena cemburu.

Haah~ perih sekali... sepertinya malam ini aku akan susah tidur.

―×―×―

―Esoknya.

"Ohayou~!"

Seperti biasa.

"Ohayou mo, Sakura."

Aku menepuk lembut kepala sahabatku itu.

Hn. Sahabat.

"Sai. Semalam kau kenapa?"

Tanya Sakura sambil menggigit sandwich yang sedari tadi di tangannya.

Kebetulan rumah kami dekat.

Kebiasaannya.. bangun terburu-buru dan tidak sempat sarapan di rumah.

Tch. Dasar gadis ini.

"Hm.. tak ada... aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok."

Sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum.

Senyuman garing.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhum."

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku percaya."

Kami berdua berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sakura sekelas denganku.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke berlainan kelas dengan kami.

Sasuke itu.. anak direktur dari perusahaan Uchiha-corp, perusahaan ternama di Tokyo.

Dia kaya raya.

Seluruh gadis memujanya.

Tapi.. Sakura berbeda, dia memang sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak kecil.

Bukan karena hartanya.

Lagipula, Sakura tak butuh harta.

Sakura juga Nona muda, anak dari salah satu konglomerat di Tokyo.

Sakura dan Sasuke dulu pernah tinggal di daerah yang sama, Sakura lebih lama mengenal Sasuke daripada aku.

Mungkin karena itulah, Sakura lebih condong ke Sasuke.

Mereka serasi.

Sedangkan aku?

Haah~ entahlah..

"Yo, Sakura."

"Ohayou, Sasukeeee~"

Sakura menghambur, memeluk Sasuke.

Haaah~ sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas ya.

Hatiku rasanya ..

"Lelah sekali."

Tepat.

"Kau itu terlalu berharap." kata Kiba, salah satu anggota gang-ku.

Kiba Inuzuka, orang paling cerewet di gang-ku.

Oh ya, di sekolah aku punya gang.

Beranggotakan aku, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga dan Sabaku No Gaara.

Tapi kami anak baik-baik.

Hahaha.

Kami tidak pernah mengacau.

Yah.. mungin sesekali hanya menjahili anak-anak yang jahil (?)

Kami baik kan? ^^

"Mungkin begitu." jawabku seenaknya.

Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang menjadi kekasih, mimpi buruk bagiku.

Rasanya aku.. ingin bangun.

"Kiba.."

"Ya?"

"Cubit aku, ini pasti mimpi."

"Bodoh.."

―×―×―

Tiap malam Sakura selalu menceritakan hari-harinya bersama Sasuke.

Aku kesal sekali.

Tapi mau bagaimana.

Sakura itu orang yang aku sukai.

Aku tidak mungkin menolak ketika dia sudah mulai 'ceramah' tentang Sasuke.

_Trrt.. Trrt.._

Hah? Malam ini juga?

Hah?! Bisakah melepaskanku sedikit saja, Sakuraaa?~

Aku lama-lama bisa gila!

_Klik._

"Ya?"

"Saaaaaaaai~~~ aku kangen padamu!"

"HAH?"

"Heee? Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Kau tak senang kalau aku menelpon?"

"Eh? Ah, bukan begitu..."

Baka. Aku salah reaksi!

Ini seperti seharusnya menghirup O2 tapi aku malah menghirup CO2.

Oke, yah.. itu memang tidak ada hubungannya.

Abaikan.

"Lalu?"

"Eeeto... aku, tidak apa-apa. Sakura mau cerita apa?"

"Tidak jadi! Habisnya Sai sepertinya sedang tidak mood. Lain kali mungkin, maaf ya, Sai... Oyasumi.."

Eh? Apa dia marah padaku?

"Eh? Sakura marah?"

"Hee? Iie.. aku tidak marah kok. Hehehe. Sudah ya, Sai.."

_Klik._

Sakura.

Kenapa kau begitu baik sih..

Kau selalu baik padaku.

Kau tak pernah marah padaku.

Dan selalu tersenyum tulus.

Senyuman yang sedikitpun tidak bisa kutiru.

Mungkin.. aku harus mendukungmu.

―×―×―

4 bulan.

Mereka bersama-sama.

Aku? Mendukung mereka?

TIDAK! SAMA SEKALI TIDAAAAAAK~~~!

Aku frustasi sekali...!

Aku benci..!

Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

Dan setiap malam, selalu saja, Sakura tidak bosannya bercerita tentang kebaikan Sasuke.

Haaah~ menyebalkan..

Sasuke! Aku ingin menggantikanmu!

―×―×―

"Hoahmm~~~"

"Hah? Kau menguap sepagi ini..?"

He? Shikamaru tumben mengajakku bicara.

Jangan-jangan Tsunade-sama sudah menciumnya sampai-sampai dia out of character begitu?

Hn.

"Eh.. Yah.. aku akhir-akhir ini sulit tidur."

"Hahahaha. Bodoh."

"Aku tahu.. tapi meski begitu.. nilai akademikku jauh jauh jauh lebih baik daripadamu kan."

_Cling._

Aku tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigiku yang berkilau(?)

Baiklah.

Yah..aku tahu.. dibanding seperti orang tampan, senyuman itu lebih mirip dengan Guy-sama.

_Bletak!_

"Hoi hoi.. kenapa menjitak kepalaku sih?"

"Jangan membuka aib!"

"Ha.. Yare-yare.."

"Sai. Kau sebaiknya tidak terus mengejar Sakura."

"Aku tidak mengejarnya, bodoh."

"Kau mengharapkannya kan?"

"Err.. Kalau itu sih, iya."

"Lepaskan dia.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu bodoh ya, memangnya kau mau terus-terusan sakit hati?" Naruto tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Makanya, lepaskan dia!" Naruto dan Shikamaru berteriak bersamaan.

"Akan kupikirkan."

"..."

"Selain itu.. kalian kompak sekali rupanya."

_Bletak!_

"Adudududuh~! Kalian ini! Sakit tahu!"

"Bodoh!" Shikamaru dan Naruto teriak bersamaan (lagi).

Yah.. Memang, lagipula Sakura mana tahu tentang perasaanku.

Aku juga tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

Sakura baik sekali kepada Sasuke.

Aku.. iri sekali..

Sasuke, kau beruntung sekali memiliki sahabatku.

Tolong.. jaga dia.

―×―×―

"Sai... Sasuke marah padaku.."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Hn... aku.. yah.. aku memang yang salah.."

Aku memeluk tubuh mungil sahabatku itu.

Aku tahu saat ini dia akan menangis..

"Hiks.. Sai.. dia belum memaafkanku..."

"Daijoubu.."

Aku mengusap lembut kepalanya.

Sakura.. ingin rasanya memelukmu selamanya..

"Sai.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Aku disini.. jangan menangis.."

"Terima kasih.."

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia tersenyum di pelukanku.

Aku mengusap lembut air matanya.

Mencium keningnya.

"Aku sayang padamu.. Sakura."

Aku berbisik.

Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

―×―×―

"Kami putus."

"APA?!"

Baiklah, itu ekspresi paling mengagetkan yang aku keluarkan.

Sebenarnya aku senang sekali mendengar mereka putus.

Mereka? Yah.. tentu saja Sakura dan Sasuke.

Aku mendengar cerita tentang mereka, rupanya Sasuke orang yang mudah bosan.

Dia mencampakkan Sakura, tidak menghubungi Sakura beberapa hari, bahkan beberapa minggu.

Tidak dianggap?

Sasuke tidak menganggap sahabat yang aku sayangi dan selalu kujaga ini?

Itu.. menyebalkan..!

"Aku harus bicara dengan Sasuke."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, Sai.."

"Hn.."

"Gomennasai.."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Sakura kau tak salah apapun.."

"Aku membosankan.."

"Ssst... jangan bicara begitu, Sakura.."

Aku memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

Mencoba membuatnya damai.

"Sai.. Terima kasih.."

"Hm."

―×―×―

"Sakura tolong dengar penjelasanku."

"Sasuke? Apa lagi? Aku ini membosankan, dan aku tidak berguna. Jadi lebih baik kau menjauh saja."

"Itu bukan alasanku untuk kita putus." Sasuke mencoba menahan Sakura.

"Lalu? Apa lagi? Kau yang bilang kalau aku cerewet dan suka mengatur kan? Sudahlah.. aku tidak bisa mengubahnya.. ini sifat alamiku.."

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa berkata-kata lagi? Padahal dulu kau bilang.. kau sangat suka aku apa adanya. Aku yang tidak seperti perempuan lain manapun. Aku yang jadi diriku sendiri..."

Sakura mulai menangis.

Aku ingin.. tapi aku belum bisa memeluknya, dia sudah menahanku.

Aku hanya mampu menunggu.

Sampai mereka berhenti bicara.

"Heh.." Sakura tersenyum getir.

Hatiku sakit dan pilu sekali..

Aku.. tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Sakura..

"Sudahlah.. aku tidak pantas untuk orang sempurna sepertimu."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Aku mengejarnya.

"Sakura!"

"Go-gomen, Sai.." dia tetap berlari.

Ke arah jalan raya!

Bodoh!

Dia tidak melihat arah kemana dia berlari.

"SAKURA! AWAAAS!"

_BRAAAAK!_

Tubuhku..

Mati rasa.

"SAIIIIIIII~! TIDAAAK!"

Kalimat terakhir yang ku dengar.

Apa aku akan mati?

Apa aku sudah mati?

―×―×―

"Sai? Sai? Sadarlah ku mohon..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang.

Yah.. seseorang.

Siapa?

"Sai? Kau sudah sadar."

Gadis berambut softpink sepunggung dengan mata emerald itu memelukku.

"Sai?"

"Hn.."

Mata emeraldnya sangat cantik dan dalam.

Mata itu menatapku lembut.

"Ayo minum dulu."

Dia mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang berada di dekat tempat tidur yang kupakai.

Ini? Dimana?

Aku kenapa?

"Kau.. siapa?"

_Prang!_

Gadis itu tidak sengaja melepas gelas yang dipegangnya.

Dia kaget.

Entah kaget kenapa.

"Kau tak ingat aku siapa, Sai?"

"Sai? Siapa itu 'Sai'?" tanyaku.

Mata emerald itu menatapku nanar.

Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Dokter! Dokter!"

Gadis itu berteriak sambil menangis.

Kemudian..

Semuanya menjadi putih.

―×―×―

"Temanmu mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya. Kepalanya terbentur. Dia hilang ingatan."

"Apa? Ja-jadi Sai hilang ingatan, Dokter?"

"Iya."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Aku membuka mata.

Samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan gadis bermata emerald itu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jas putih, tak lain pasti orang itu dokter.

"Aku dimana? Rumah sakit ya?"

"Sai? Iya.. kau di rumah sakit."

"Aku ini siapa? Dan kau siapa? Kenapa aku disini?"

"Namamu Sai. Aku sahabatmu, namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura..ya?"

Aku tersenyum.

Entah kenapa.

Aku benar-benar lupa semuanya.

"Kau disini karena kecelakaan. Kau berusaha menyelamatkanku, tapi malah kau yang tertabrak. Maaf, Sai.."

"Ah.. benarkah? Aku.. tidak ingat sama sekali.."

Gadis itu memelukku.

Dia menangis.

"Eh?"

"Hiks... Hiks... ayo ingat aku, Sai.. ingat aku..."

Aku balas memeluknya, damai..

"Jangan menangis.. Sakura."

Sepanjang hari kami berpelukan seperti ini.

Entah kenapa aku tidak menolak sama sekali.

Padahal.. aku belum pernah mengenalnya.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Dia tersenyum, cantik sekali..

Aku.. jatuh cinta?

"Sai, coba lihat.. Ini foto-foto kita dulu.."

Sakura menunjukkan foto-foto yang menurutku belum pernah ku lihat dan belum pernah kualami sebelumnya.

"Ini.. aku pernah mengalami ini?"

Aku memegang sebuah foto yang paling kuanggap menarik, sebuah foto dengan objeknya 2 orang.

Ada seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis berambut softpink yang sekarang ada bersamaku itu.

Mereka saling merangkul, tersenyum lebar.

Entah.. aku jadi ikut tersenyum setelah melihatnya.

"Ini aku?"

Aku menunjuk laki-laki yang ada di foto itu.

"Iya, itu kau, Sai.. Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

Sebuah cermin.

Untuk apa?

"Coba lihat cermin ini."

He? Gadis pintar..

Aku melihat cermin dan melihat wajahku memang sama dengan laki-laki yang ada di foto itu.

Jadi.. itu memang aku.

Aku.. hilang ingatan ya?

Haah~ sayang sekali..

Aku tidak ingat apapun...

―×―×―

Keraguanku.. menghilang.

"Sai.. lalu yang ini.. dulu kita pernah kesini.."

"Hontou ni? Wah.. aku jadi ingin kesana.."

"Nanti kalau Sai sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku akan antar Sai ke tempat ini kok.."

Sakura tersenyum.

Sudah seminggu aku di rumah sakit.

Setiap harinya ada Sakura yang menemaniku.

Kata Sakura, orang tuaku belum bisa pulang, masih ada pekerjaan di luar negeri.

Aku jadi terbiasa dengan gadis berambut softpink bermata emerald yang cantik ini.

Aku merasa nyaman.

"_I have loved you... For a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more"_

"Ohayou, Sai?"

"Eh? Ohayou mo.."

Sakura.

Datang lagi.

Semakin aku sering bersamanya, semakin terasa nyaman.

Aku.. Menyukainya ya?

"Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan tentang teman-teman kita di sekolah. Oh ya, hari ini nanti ada teman-teman kita yang datang juga. Mereka bilang, ingin menjenguk Sai. Hehehe."

"Benarkah? Wah.. aku senang sekali."

Aku jadi sering tersenyum.

Aku.. senang sekali ada dia di dekatku.

Dia.. sahabatku.

"Kyah... Saaaaai~~ kami rindu sekali padamu..!"

Seorang laki-laki seumuranku dengan rambut brightyellow-nya merangkulku.

"Aku Naruto, kau ingat?" tanyanya.

"Hm.."

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Naruto.. dia belum ingat.." Sakura menjelaskan.

"Nah.. giliranku. Aku Kiba, Sai."

"Aku.."

"..."

Begitu seterusnya..

Aku.. tetap belum ingat.

"Terima kasih sudah menjengukku ya."

"Hee... Kami kan sahabat-sahabatmu, Sai... jangan sungkan."

"Cepat sembuh ya.."

Sakura.. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu.

Kau begitu tulus menemaniku.

"Wah.. tempat ini sangat indah.."

"Hehehe. Tentu saja, Sai. Ini tempat pertama yang kita kunjungi bersama-sama."

Kemarin aku sudah pulang dari rumah sakit.

2 bulan di rumah sakit, aku frustasi sekali.

Mungkin Sakura merasakan keadaanku, makanya hari ini dia menemaniku mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang dulu kami kunjungi.

Dia.. sangat berusaha.

Dia sangat gigih untuk memulihkan ingatanku.

"Sakura.. "

"Hn?"

"Arigatou..."

Aku memeluknya.

Damai..

Sangat nyaman..

"Terima kasih.."

Dia terdiam.

Eh? Dia marah karena ku peluk?

"Sakura?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Sa-Sai.."

Emerald indah itu hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang hilang ingatan..."

Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan nanar.

"Jangan.."

Aku memeluknya, lagi.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Aku.. merasa bersalah sekali. Sai jadi seperti ini karena menolongku.."

"Jangan dipikirkan..."

Tempat yang aku kunjungi bersama Sakura ini, benar-benar indah.

Danau yang dikelilingi deretan pohon sakura.

Dan hari ini, kelopak-kelopak sakura bertebaran menjatuhi kami.

"Aku jadi tahu.. ternyata aku menyayangimu, Sai.."

"Aku menyayangimu.."

Eh? Menyayangiku?

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyayangi Sai. Aku baru sadar. Sai yang selalu ada untukku."

Selama bersamamu..

Aku percaya bahwa kau akan terus menemukanku.

Tapi.. Sakura..

Apa kau bercanda..?

"Sakura.. Tapi aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingat apapun.. aku takut membuatmu sakit hati.."

"Aku tak akan sakit hati.."

Ah, kepalaku pusing sekali.

Hampir saja aku ambruk.

"Sai? Daijoubu ka?"

Sakura menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

Ia mengajakku duduk di sebuah kursi di tepi danau.

Pusing sekali..

Aku tertidur di bahu mungilnya.

―×―×―

Berapa lama aku tertidur?

"Sakura.."

"I-iya?"

"Hm.."

"Masih pusing, Sai?"

"Aku.. "

"..."

"Aku sudah menyayangimu sejak lama."

"A-apa?"

"Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu disini."

"Sa-sai.. Kau..."

**Flashback:**

**Normal POV**

Musim sakura datang lagi.

Kelopak-kelopak berwarna-warni itu terlihat indah, berguguran.

Merah.. Merah muda.. dan.. Putih..

Berjatuhan.. Menyebar mengikuti arah angin.

Seorang pemuda beriris mata Onyx dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam sedang duduk menikmati suasana indah pagi itu.

Duduk sendiri di bangku taman yang posisinya tepat menghadap ke sebuah danau.

Kelopak demi kelopak sakura berjatuhan.

Matanya tertuju pada buku tebal yang ia baca.

Sesekali pandangannya mengamati pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Sakura.

Sangat menawan.

Pemuda itu.. entah kenapa sepagi itu dia sudah berada di sana.

"Sendirian?"

Seorang gadis berambut softpink sepundak menyapa pemuda yang tengah asyik membaca buku itu.

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu mendongak.

Melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, iya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Senyuman yang paling tulus.

Gadis itu duduk, tepat di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Pagi ini udara sangat sejuk.."

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menghirup kuat-kuat udara pagi itu.

"Haah~ sejuk sekali.."

"Hahaha.. Lucunya."

"Eh?"

"Lucu.."

"Si-siapa?"

"Kau..."

Gadis itu merona.

"Namamu?"

"Err.. Sa-sakura."

"Eh? Namamu cantik sekali..."

"A-arigatou.. kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sai. Salam kenal."

"Ah.. Iya.. Salam kenal, Sai.."

Angin sepoi bertiup di antara keduanya.

_One step closer.._

"Hahaha.. Iya. Benar sekali.. "

"Lalu.. orang itu... "

"Iya.. Iya.. Lucu.. Hahaha."

"Aku baru pindah kesini kemarin.."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm.. Ayahku pindah tempat kerja.. Yah.. begitulah."

"Oh.. kalau orang tuaku malah semuanya tidak ada disini.."

"Lalu? Dimana?"

"Di luar negeri.."

"Ah.. Sai tinggal dengan siapa disini?"

"Sendiri. Hehehehe."

"..."

"..."

Kedua orang itu masih saja berbincang sampai kaki langit memerah.

Senja hari itu nampaknya menjadi saksi bisu dari keceriaan keduanya.

Cinta?

"Hah? Sudah senja.."

"Wah.. waktu cepat berlalu.."

"Iya.. Baiklah, Sai.. aku pergi dulu ya.. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi..."

Gadis berambut softpink itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, melambai menjauhi si pemuda.

"Iya, senang mengenalmu, Sakura.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum merona, bergumam.

Menatap indahnya suasana langit sore itu.

Pemuda itu sudah terbiasa menikmati senja sendirian.

Tapi hari itu.

Baginya..

Itu senja yang paling indah.

Pemuda itu menatap punggung mungil yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Hm.. Sakura, ya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lagi.

―Esoknya.

Sekolah itu nampak mewah, siswa-siswinya berpakaian rapi, cerminan sebuah sekolah berstandar international.

Tokyo-Art Senior High School.

Kelas 2-Art-1, kelas Sai.

"Hahaha. Kau tahu kan, Sai.. "

"Hehehe, yah.. begitulah.."

"Kakashi-sensei datang!"

"Ohayou, minna-san. Kalian kedatangan teman baru."

"He? Siapa ya?"

"Wah, siapa, Sensei?"

"_Murid pindahan? Masaka..!"_

Sai teringat Sakura yang mengatakan kalau dia baru saja pindah.

Ia teringat kata-kata Sakura, _"Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi."_

"Perkenalkan dia Sakura. Haruno Sakura." kalimat Kakashi-sensei sukses mengagetkan angan-angan Sai.

Seorang gadis berambut softpink dan warna iris mata emerald masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu.

"Wah.. cantik..."

"Manisnya.."

Beberapa siswa ada yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kekaguman mereka.

"_Baka.." _batin Sai cemburu.

Gadis itu mengamati satu persatu siswa-siswi yang sedang duduk menatapnya.

Sampai menemukan seorang yang sebelumnya sudah dikenalnya.

Sai.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan.. Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Mulai saat ini.. mohon bantuannya ya."

Sakura membungkukkan badan, menunjukkan betapa sopan dirinya.

"Semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Sakura." Kakashi-sensei menambahkan kalimat Sakura.

"Sakura, kau mau duduk dimana?"

"Hm.."

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sai.

"Disini saja, Sensei."

Di sebelah Sai, terdapat tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Kebetulan sekali.

"A-ano.. Sakura.. yang kemarin bertemu denganku kan?"

"Iya.."

Sakura tersenyum.

_Blush~_

Mendadak wajah yang terlihat selalu beraura pucat itu menjadi berubah warna.

Cinta yang tersembunyi.

**End of Flashback**

"Kau.. ingatanmu kembali?"

"Ingatan? Hm..."

"Kau sempat hilang ingatan 3 bulan ini. Kau.."

"Maaf..."

"..."

"Tapi aku sudah ingat semuanya.. Lagi."

"Sai, aku.."

"Sakura.. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak.. Tidak, Sai." Emerald itu meredup.

Meneteskan liquid demi liquid.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku senang."

Sai mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura, angin senja itu begitu terasa membelai keduanya.

"Gomen ne, Sakura.."

Sai memeluk lembut tubuh mungil sahabat kesayangannya itu.

Sakura terdiam.

―×―×―

"Ingatannya sudah pulih."

"Benarkah, Dokter? Jadi Sai sudah ingat semuanya?"

"Benar. Keajaiban sekali.. Padahal tadinya kupikir dia akan mengalami amnesia permanen."

"Yatta. Arigatou.."

"Ah, tidak.. Aku tidak melakukan apapun.. Malahan kau yang sudah susah payah berusaha, Nona. Sekarang hasilnya sudah kau dapat.. Dia sembuh.."

"Yokatta.." Emerald itu meredup, menangis. Terharu.

"Kau sangat gigih.. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya ya? Tapi untungnya dia tidak menolak keberadaanmu waktu itu. Jadi proses pemulihan ingatannya jadi cepat. Dia pasti juga sangat mencintaimu.."

Wajah gadis berambut softpink itu tiba-tiba memerah, blushing.

Ia menunduk, malu-malu.

"Sou ka.. Terima kasih, Dokter.."

"Tidak.. Kau yang paling berperan dalam hal ini."

Hari berikutnya Sakura dan Sai lagi-lagi mengunjungi lokasi favorit mereka.

Danau yang sama, danau yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah pertemuan mereka.

"Gomen.." Sai lagi-lagi hanya mampu mengucapkan 'maaf'.

"Iie.. jangan minta maaf lagi. Sudah cukup.." Sakura tersenyum menatap lembut wajah Sai.

Ia mendekati telinga Sai.

"Atashi mo.."

Membisikkan sesuatu.

"..Aishiteru.."

Sesaat wajah yang selalu beraura pucat itu saat ini bersemu merah.

Blushing, hn?

"A-arigatou..." Sai jadi sulit berkata-kata.

"Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih. Sai sudah selalu bersamaku selama ini. Selalu menjaga dan menemaniku.. aku sayang padamu.."

"Aku juga, sayang padamu.."

"Hm.." Sakura tersenyum.

Keduanya masih duduk di bangku kayu yang menghadap ke sebuah danau itu.

Sama.. Seperti dulu.

"Sai kau ingat saat dimana kita bertemu pertama kali?" Sakura menatap pemuda itu, lembut.

"Tentu saja. Itu pertemuan yang sangat berharga dan berarti untukku."

"Hontou ni?"

"Yah.. Kira-kira begitu.. hehehe."

"Jangan-jangan kau.. Love at the first sigh, hm?

"Ah.. Mungkin.." Sai menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

Ia benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Jadi, Sai sudah menyukaiku sejak lama ya.."

"Hm.."

"Aku juga kok."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga, cinta pada pandangn pertama.. padamu."

"Tapi kau.. kan menyukai Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak berani mengatakan apapun pada Sai. Karena kita sahabat. Aku takut Sai menolakku. Aku takut Sai tidak menyukaiku. Aku takut Sai akan berubah.."

"Dasar.." Sai mengusap lembut kepala gadis berambut softpink sepunggung itu.

"Dulu rambutmu baru sebahu kan?"

"Hahaha. Iya. Kau ingat sekali.."

"Sudah ku bilang kan... itu pertemuan yang berharga.. mana mungkin aku lupa.."

Sakura menatap Sai.

"Terima kasih.. sudah mencintaiku.. Maaf aku sudah menyakitimu.."

"Sudahlah.. Sakura.. aku ingin melihat senyummu. Kau jelek kalau menangis.. hehehe." Sai terkekeh sambil mengacak lembut rambut Sakura.

"Mau es krim?"

"Hm?"

"Ku belikan ya. Tunggu disini."

Sai berjalan menjauhi Sakura, menuju arah toko es krim di seberang jalan raya.

Beberapa menit, Sai kembali.

Ia membawa sebuah es krim dan sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Untukmu." Sai menyerahkan bunga mawar putih itu kepada Sakura.

"Eh? Bunga.."

Sai duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kata orang, bunga mawar putih melambangkan cinta yang tulus."

"Ah.. benar.."

"Oh ya, ini es krimnya. Chocolate, kesukaanmu.."

"Arigatou..."

"Doitashimashite.."

"Oh ya, Sai.. kau sudah ingat semua hal. Hebat sekali... Coba dari dulu kita kesini, pasti kau cepat ingat semuanya.." Sakura menatap Sai dengan wajah polosnya.

"Eh.. entahlah.. mungkin aku hanya amnesia remanen..."

"Uhum, yang penting Sai sudah pulih.. aku senang sekali..."

"Lagipula.. Kau sangat semangat untuk memulihkanku, Sakura.."

"..." Emerald itu memandangi Onyx di depannya.

"Kau gigih sekali..."

"Sai.."

"Kau memang gadis yang paling aku sayangi.. Terima kasih.. sudah ada meski bagaimanapun keadaanku..."

"Sai.. Aku.."

"Sakura.. Domo arigatou..."

"Dasar.. Itu semua karena kau juga. Kata dokter.. karena kau menerima keberadaanku, jadinya pemulihanmu jadi cepat.."

"Hahaha. Apa itu kekuatan cinta?"

"Yah.. Mungkin saja. Hehehe." Sakura terkekeh.

"Sudah hampir malam, ayo ku antar pulang."

"Baiklah.."

Kedua sejoli itu bergandengan sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Aku sering menggandengmu, tapi.. baru kali ini genggaman tangan kita begitu terasa.." Sakura tersenyum sambil merona.

"Yah.. Err.. Entahlah.."

"Aishiteru.."

"Watashi mo.. Aishiteru yo.."

―×―×―

"Benar kata-katamu, Shin-Niisan.. 'Kenapa harus bersedih karena satu hal, padahal ada banyak alasan di luar sana yang bisa membuatmu bahagia.' Benar.. banyak alasan untuk membuat kita bahagia.. lebih banyak daripada alasan kita untuk bersedih.. Arigatou, Niisan.." batin Sai berbisik, memandangi langit malam yang bertabur begitu banyak bintang.

―×―×―

**Sai's POV**

"Aaa~ Sai! Kau sudah sembuh!"

Hari ini aku sudah dibolehkan masuk sekolah.

3 bulan tidak mencium bau sekolah, rasanya hambar sekali.

Otakku sudah rindu dengan segala macam pelajaran yang diberikan Sensei.

"Saaaai~ aku kangen padamu!" Naruto memelukku dengan erat.

Aku jadi khawatir kalau teman-temanku yang lainnya akan menganggap bahwa kami pacaran.

Baiklah, itu memang hal yang mustahil.

Aku normal!

Abaikan.

"Err.. Naruto. Tolong lepaskan aku.."

"Yare-yare.. "

"Apa aku ketinggalan banyak materi?"

"Hm? Sakura sudah menyalinkan catatan untukmu. Semuanyaaa~ Hahaha. Akhirnya dia menyadari perasaanmu ya, Sai. Dia sangat baik. Kalian cocok! Hehehe." Naruto terkekeh, menepuk bahuku.

"Jaga orang yang kau sayangi itu. Jangan sampai menyesal karena terjadi sesuatu padanya.. Dan jangan sampai membuatnya menangis sedih. Buatlah dia menangis haru.. Kau mengerti?" sambungnya.

Aku terheran dengan perkataannya.

Sejak kapan Naruto jadi pandai berdeklamasi(?)

Dan darimana dia mendapat kata-kata semanis itu?

Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur kepala Guy-sama?

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Aku pasti menjaganya.. "

"Nah.. Itu baru sahabatku!"

"Terima kasih.."

"Douitashimashite, Sai..."

"Ano, Sai-kun..."

"Ssst.. Itu ada Sakura.." bisik Naruto sambil menyenggol bahuku pelan.

"Eh.. I-iya.."

"Doushite.. Sakura-chan?"

"Eeto.. Nanti pulang sekolah bersamaku ya.."

"Tentu saja..."

Aku mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

"Dan ini.. Seluruh catatan yang sudah kusalin untukmu.."

_Brak!_

Sakura meletakkan setumpuk buku-buku tebal di depan mejaku.

"Sai~ semangat yaaa~!" katanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya di samping pipi.

"Ehh? Se-sebanyak ini?"

"Hehehe. Iya... 3 bulan kan lama, Sai..."

"Argh..!"

Ku cabut kata-kataku!

Sepertinya aku tidak jadi merindukan materi dari Sensei!

Aaaaa~!

―×―×―

Friend to Lover~

Hanya dengan memperhatikan matamu saja aku bisa tahu bahwa kau adalah kekasihku.

Jadi kau bisa bersandar padaku.

Perasaanmu telah menyentuhku.

Terus bergema di dalam hatiku.

Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata, karena aku sudah tahu perasaanmu.

Dan aku berada di sampingmu.

Aku tahu tentang dirimu, dan kau juga tahu tentang aku.

Selamanya kau sahabat baikku.

—Sai and Sakura

―×―×―

**Epilog—**

"Aaa~ ayolah, Kaa-san.. aku mau es krim chocolate! Pokoknya chocolate! Sekarang~~!"

Gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun, beriris mata Onyx berambut softpink sebahu itu merengek pada ibunya, meminta dibelikan es krim.

"Ah, Hana-chan.. nanti ya, tunggu Tou-san datang kesini dulu."

"Hana maunya sekarang, Kaa-san~~!"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi.."

"Gomennasai~! Menunggu lama ya?"

Seorang pemuda beraura wajah pucat dengan senyuman khasnya yang biasanya.

Senyuman yang hanya dia miliki.

"Sai, kenapa lama sekali? Hana sudah merengek dari tadi.."

"Ahaha, maaf.. Tadi ada masalah sedikit.."

"Sou ka.."

"Hana-chan, kemari.."

Gadis kecil yang bernama Hana itu mendekati Sai, tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Tou-san tersayangnya.

"Maafkan Tou-san ya."

"Un, daijoubu..." Hana mengangguk, tersenyum lebar memeluk Tou-sannya.

"See? Dia kalau sudah menempel padamu, jadi lupa apa masalah yang sebelumnya.."

Seorang ibu yang tak lain adalah Sakura, cemberut lucu memandangi adegan 'mesra' antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Hahaha. Hana-chan, lihat Kaa-san cemburu lho.."

"Hontou ni? Kaa-san...?"

"Aa... Iie.. tidak, tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa.. hahaha."

"Kaa-san mu lucu ya.." Sai tersenyum menatap Hana.

"Uhum, aku sayang Kaa-san.." Hana tersenyum, kemudian memeluk tubuh ibunya itu.

"A-arigatou.."

"Lalu? Hana-chan, sayang pada Tou-san tidak, hm?"

"Tentu saja~!" Hana menghambur, memeluk kedua pasangan suami istri itu, ayah dan ibunya.

Memandangi kelopak sakura yang tertiup angin, di sebuah kursi kayu, tepat menghadap ke sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

"Aku yakin ini tempat pertama kali Kaa-san dan Tou-san bertemu.." Hana tersenyum, mata Onyx-nya membulat lucu.

Sakura dan Sai saling berpandangan, tertawa lembut sambil menahan rona merah di pipi mereka.

"Arigatou.. kami senang memilikimu.."

"Aku senang memilikimu.. Aku bahagia.. Bertemu denganmu.."

"Aku juga.. Aku mencintaimu.."

**~Owari~**

—**19 Januari 2013**

**Lots of Love―Haruna Agate**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
